This invention relates to display circuits for cathode ray tubes. Because of current circuit designs being utilized, conventional television monitors are operated at a horizontal drive frequency of about fifteen kilocycles. Conventional high speed monitors are operated with a video drive frequency of about twenty megacycles. It has been recognized repeatedly in the past that achievement of higher frequency operation would and could produce improved resolution.
This realization has produced some specific developments such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,532, which discloses a high frequency analog to digital conversion apparatus, to be used with a cathode ray tube having an apertured target member. Other attempts which have been made to vary the frequency response and thus improve resolution include patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,133 which teaches a method of rotating the deflection yoke of a cathode ray tube ninety degrees to provide fast vertical rather than fast horizontal sweeps.
While such incremental increases in frequency may provide incremental improvements in resolution, the total interaction of frequency response in the entire display circuitry has not been approached with an integrated design and selected improvements to individual circuit parameters have not produced a substantial improvement in overall resolution of cathode ray tube displays.